


Can You Hear the Bumblebees Swarm?

by free_cookiesx



Series: tma au! [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: No beta we die like archival assistants, SHOVES VAST! TUBBO IN YOUR FACE REPEATEDLY, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_cookiesx/pseuds/free_cookiesx
Summary: Chapter One-Statement #0200207: Statement of Jack Manifold, regarding an unusual kid who befriended him on a cruise ship.Chapter Two-Statement 0201007: Original recordings of various events on a cruise ship headed to Nowhere. July 10th, 2020.Title from Strawberry Blond by Mitski
Relationships: None, shippers PLEASE dni thank you!!
Series: tma au! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Gather the soldiers, the heir to enfold_  
>  _Crown him and give him a scepter to hold_  
>  -Caeser by The Oh Hellos

[CLICK]  
[DOOR OPENING]

 **JACK**  
Phil? Can I come in? Tommy said you were in here.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Jack? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the park with Tommy...?

 **JACK**  
I- I was but I wanted to come here. Are you busy at the moment?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
No, I'm not. What can I do for you?

[DOOR CLOSING]

 **JACK**  
Can I make a statement? It sounds weird but I know what I saw, Phil, I cant just keep it in my head. I've got to get this off my chest, I can't- he was _real,_ I __know__ he was! There was this _kid_ and he was an _Avatar_ and-

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Woah, hey there.

[CHAIR SCRAPING AND FOOTSTEPS AS THE ARCHIVIST PULLS OUT A CHAIR FOR JACK]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
It's okay. You can make a statement, okay? There's a reason this place exists. Sit down over here, I'll start the recording.

[FOOTSTEPS AS JACK AND THE ARCHIVIST WALK TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CHAIRS]

 **JACK**  
Okay, uh-

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Alright. Statement of Jack Manifold, regarding an unusual kid who befriended him on a cruise ship. The original statement was given on July 2nd, 2020. Audio recording by the Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, based in London.

Statement begins.

 **JACK**  
Do I just talk?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Yep. Tell your story- if it's needed I'll ask you some questions at the end.

 **JACK**  
Alright.

 **STATEMENT**  
So my father, he travels a lot for work. Collectively it's probably about seven months out of the year, I want to say? It's nothing unusual, we video chat as often as we can and my mum takes good care of my siblings and I. Obviously it's not ideal, but we make do. Sometimes we get to go with him, though, if it's somewhere exciting. Like this month- my dad had to travel down south and the company was willing to pay for a cruise down there, so he took us with him. That's where we were for this past month, just on a hyped-up boat.

They let us go and explore a bit the first couple days, while they were still getting used to the ship. I went off by myself and found a little place that it seemed not many people knew about, despite its size. It was a large room at the end of the hallway. It had painted vines on the walls, a stained glass ceiling, there was a large circular pool in the center, and at the head of the pool there was an open balcony area where I saw the- the kid.

He was remarkably short. He had brown hair, was wearing green, and when he looked at me his eyes were a startling grey that seemed to gaze inside of me. He seemed friendly enough but I was wary. There was something going on here and I could tell that there was some sort of Entity thingy going on. I know you tell us to come to you about those things first, Phil, but you weren't there and I was alone with him and leaving would just be awkward. So I just stood there.

Eventually he sighed and beckoned me over- of course I went, I'm too much of a coward to not. Even though he was younger than me I could tell that his connection to his Entity was- was really powerful, actually, and I'm just Touched! I had no idea what he could do to me and it was really, really scary, actually. He didn't look like much, but the energy coming off of him was so powerful, Phil, I didn't know what to do so I just waited for him to do something.

He looked at me and sighed, then turned towards the sea and started to talk.

"You reek of The Hunt. Why do you even have a connection to it? You hardly seem the type."

And I responded, "Why do you care?" It was a bit stupid in hindsight.

He laughed. "It's not too late to switch," he said. "The Falling Titan's much kinder, you know."

The wind stated to pick up, and it was like ice was crawling through my veins. It felt like the whole place was disintegrating underneath my feet, and through it the boy was just standing there, perfectly calm.

He gave me a nod and suddenly I was in the middle of the residential corridor. My brother was at the end of the hall, in front of our door, and I was too stunned to do anything but go into our room and try to calm down.

Throughout the week, I kept seeing him around. He kept looking at me, though, and it was like his eyes held nothing but the void. A lot of the time he was with a really, really tall guy who wore a yellow sweater. He was probably an Avatar too, now that I think about it. Every time I thought they were gone they kept showing up, eating a dessert or walking about on deck.

It kept happening all throughout my time waiting for my dad to finish up his work. Every time I was at the beach I saw them and I swear that the taller guy was plotting something, but I thought that since we were going home soon, I wouldn't see them anymore and my problem would be solved!

Obviously, that's not what happened.

I tried to be civil, I really did, but when they were on the ship that my family took back I was beginning to wonder if they were Avatars of The Hunt and not The Vast or whatever. And I know you said to try not to do this, Phil, but I tried Hunting them myself, to see if they had a central hideout or something. I couldn't track them all the way. Their trail went all over the ship and it seemed like they had just been there, on the ship, forever. I knew there was something going on, there's no way that they'd just been there forever, so the next time I saw them I went over and tried to question them.

The boy disappeared quickly, I don't know what that was about, but the taller one took me over to a relatively quiet area and put a hand on my shoulder.

He said to stop Hunting them. To, "Tell your Eye guy that we'll talk to him, we get the message."

 **JACK**  
And so- and so now I'm here. To tell you this. Statement ends, I suppose.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Alright. What did these two look like again?

 **JACK**  
Uhh... The Avatar of the Vast was short, he had brown hair and grey eyes, and he was wearing a dull green shirt. The other one was very tall, he also had brown hair. He had light brown eyes, I think? He was wearing a yellow sweater with a dark grey beanie.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Thank you. Do you have tickets you could give me?

 **JACK**  
Yeah. I can send them along with Tommy tomorrow, if that's okay?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
It's perfect. Thank you, Jack. Have a good day.

[FOOTSTEPS AND A DOOR AS JACK WALKS OUT OF THE ROOM]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Well. This is worrying. It looks like it's time for me to make a call.

[PHONE DIALS, THEN A PAUSE]

 **DREAM**  
Hello?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Dream, it's Phil. I need your help. Can you come over tomorrow to help me find a pair of Avatars?

 **DREAM**  
This isn't revenge for stealing one of your cupcakes last month, is it?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Keep it up and it may be.

 **DREAM**  
_[LAUGHTER]_ I'll see what I can do.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Thanks, Dream. Goodbye now.

[DISSCONECT TONE]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Tomorrow I'm going to find the ship those Avatars are on and I'll go find them, wether they like it or not.

This is Head Archivist Phil, signing off.

[CLICK]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And there's an ocean in my body_  
>  _And there's a river in my soul_  
>  _And I'm crying_  
>  -A Trick of the Light by Villagers

[CLICK]

 **TOMMY**  
Why are we here again?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Quiet, Tommy. We're here to find the Avatars Jack saw.

 **TOMMY**  
I mean, I'm glad we're on a cruise and all, but why are we just hanging around in the halls? Isn't there a better place we could be looking?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
No. I don't think so, at least. The Eye isn't being very helpful, so we need to be on alert.

 **TOMMY**  
Why do _I_ need to be here though? I haven't been Lonely for at least a month!

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Yes, and during that month you were surrounded by people who were giving you attention. Now _hush,_ Tommy.

 **MAN**  
Good... morning?

 **TOMMY**  
Good morning to you, too, my good sir!

 **ARCHIVIST**  
_[WARNING]_ Tommy.

 **TOMMY**  
Sorry, Phil.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
There's something important that's coming along, I can feel it. Or rather The Eye is giving me a good feeling. _Trust me,_ we can't exactly talk at the moment.

 **TOMMY**  
Fine, whatever. But I was only being polite!

**ARCHIVIST**  
_Tommy!_

**TOMMY**  
Sorry, sorry.

[SOMEONE BUMPS INTO THE TWO, SUBSEQUENT NOISES OF SURPRISE FOLLOW]

 **NIKI**  
Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

 **TOMMY**  
It's alright, we all do it. What's your name?

 **NIKI**  
My name is Niki! What's yours?

 **TOMMY**  
My name's Tommy, this is Phil. Why are you on this ship?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Tommy...

 **NIKI**  
It's okay! I'm here because of a hunch, really. I was told that a couple people I could rely on would be here. You?

[PAUSE]

 **NIKI**  
You're Avatars, aren't you? Looking for other Avatars?

[THERE'S A HOSTILE RUSTLING AND BEFORE A FIGHT CAN BREAK OUT A DOOR OPENS AND-]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
_[THROUGH GRITTED TEETH]_ NIKI  
Sounds good to me.

[CLICK]

______

[CLICK]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Alright. I'm going to Compel you now, so don't even think about lying. Tommy, if she tries to, you know what to do.

 **TOMMY**  
Yes, sir!

[STATIC SEEPS IN]

**ARCHIVIST**  
**So who are you, what Entity do you serve, and why are you here?**

[STATIC FADING OUT]

 **NIKI**  
My name is Niki. I'm an Avatar of The Eye. I'm looking for four people who are supposed to be my allies sometime in the future that are supposed to be on this ship. I'm assuming two of them are you guys?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
I would think so. I don't know who the others could be, though.

 **NIKI**  
Maybe it will be people who I'll use for a getaway in two years [LAUGHTER]

[PAUSE]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
...Right. Well, if you're supposed to be our ally I'll ask you to help us in finding two avatars that have escaped our notice.

 **NIKI**  
Oh! That sounds fun. Have you found anything yet?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
I worked with an Avatar of the Hunt to track them to this ship, but I get the feeling that that's only because they wanted us to track them here.

 **NIKI**  
I see. So they have some method of hiding themselves from even The Eye?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
I'm assuming one of them is a Stranger Avatar, because not much can escape The Eye's gaze.

[NIKI LAUGHS A LITTLE]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
What?

 **NIKI**  
[GOOD NATUREDLY] Nothing I just- Well. The Eye seems to be a lot clearer for you than me, all I've gotten are vague visions.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Huh.

 **NIKI**  
What, you didn't think all Avatars had the same sets of powers, did you?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
No I- huh. It just never really crossed my mind.

 **NIKI**  
Do you think-

 **TOMMY**  
Hey!

[PAUSE]

 **TOMMY**  
Can I go to the pool? I'm tired of listening to you two Eyes talk it out, I want to go swim.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Fine, Tommy. If you start to feel Lonely again come straight back, do you hear me?

 **TOMMY**  
Yeah, yeah. I'll be back. Bye!

[FOOTSTEPS GOING AWAY, THEN OPENING AND CLOSING A DOOR]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
I promise he's not usually like this.

 **NIKI**  
It's okay! I found him a bit charming, for a 16-year-old.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Right. [FADING OUT] Do you think that...

[CLICK]

______

[CLICK]  
[BARE FOOTSTEPS ON CARPET]

 **TOMMY**  
Stupid Phil, stupid Niki, making me wait around for them to be done, why can't I have gone to the pool from the start? There's no reason that-

 **TUBBO**  
Hey!

 **TOMMY**  
[YELP OF SURPRISE] What are you doing here! Who are you?

 **TUBBO**  
I'm Toby, but you can call me Tubbo. I'm here with my older brother.

 **TOMMY**  
Alright, then, Tubbo. I'm Tommy! Where are you headed?

 **TUBBO**  
The pool, actually! I wanted to tell you because you seemed like you were going there and you look like a nice person.

 **TOMMY**  
Okay! Come on, Tubbo, let's go to the pool!

 **TUBBO**  
Okay!

[FOOTSTEPS PADDING AWAY]  
[CLICK]

______

[CLICK]  
[SPLASHING NOISES, GENERAL EXCITEMENT FROM TOMMY AND TUBBO IN A CROWDED POOL AREA]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
[FAINT CALLING] Tommy? Tommy?

 **TOMMY**  
Oh, that's Phil. He's my caretaker, let me call him over. [SHOUTING] Phil! Over here!

 **TUBBO**  
[QUIET] Tommy I really don't think this is a good idea-

 **TOMMY**  
Why not? It's just Phil. [SHOUTING] Phil! In the left corner!

 **TUBBO**  
Tommy...

 **ARCHIVIST**  
[COMING CLOSER] Tommy! There you are. What are you doing here all alone?

 **TOMMY**  
I'm not alone! I've got-

[HE TURNS AND- THERE'S NO ONE]

 **TOMMY**  
Oh. I guess he had to go.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Come on, Niki’s got a plan to find the Avatars.

 **TOMMY**  
Alright. Let me dry off first, though.

[CLICK]

______

[CLICK]

 **TOMMY**  
So. What’s all this, then?

 **NIKI**  
It’s a sort of small ritual. Not a Ritual, but closer to a spell. The goal is to help us weaken The Stranger’s protection enough to See an answer as to where they are. Or where they will be when we find them.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
The chalk circle is mostly for theatrics, all that’s really needed is the Eye in the middle, the fog symbol around it, and the mask.

 **TOMMY**  
And I’m supposed to know what that means?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
The fog is for the Lonely, to ensure it won’t be left out- so you’ll be able to find them easily as well. The eye is for us, and the broken mask pupil is to help us seek out The Stranger. Can we get started?

 **NIKI**  
Sure. Tommy, you really are going to have to stay quiet now. Okay?

[PAUSE]

 **NIKI**  
Good.

[STATIC STARTS TO SEEP IN]

 **NIKI**  
**Let’s begin.**

[CLICK]

______

[CLICK]  
[CROWDED CAFE AMBIENCE]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Are you sure they’ll be here?

 **NIKI**  
Positive. Ask The Beholding yourself if you don’t believe me.

 **TOMMY**  
Can I get a Pastry, Phil?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Sure, Tommy.

 **TOMMY**  
Nice!

[RUSHED FOOTSTEPS AWAY]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
_[SIGH]_ How soon do you think they’ll be here?

 **NIKI**  
I don’t know. An hour, at most. They know we’re looking for them, but they’ll play along eventually.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
And you couldn’t be any more accurate?

 **NIKI**  
I still got further than you did.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
That- That’s fair, actually.

[PAUSE]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
We should get some coffee.

[CLICK]

______

[CLICK]  
[CROWDED CAFE AMBIENCE]

 **TUBBO**  
Oh, hey Tommy!

 **TOMMY**  
Hey Tubbo. My man. My bro. How are you today?

 **TUBBO**  
I’m doing okay. I could be better, there’s some persistent people after me and my brother.

 **TOMMY**  
Ah, that sucks. I’m allowed to get a pastry while I wait for some people to meet up with us, want to wait in line with me?

 **TUBBO**  
Sure. My brother’s going to try and talk to the people, so we’re going to have some time. What kind of pastry were you thinking of getting?

[CLICK]

______

[CLICK]  
[CROWDED CAFE AMBIENCE]

 **NIKI**  
Are you sure you should be putting that much vanilla in your coffee?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
It’s not like it can kill me.

 **NIKI**  
Fair enough.

[PAUSE]

 **WILBUR**  
Hey. _[SOUNDS OF HOSTILE MOVEMENT]_ Woah! No need to get defensive. We’re in public, you don’t want to cause a scene. Let’s sit.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
**[STATIC SEEPS IN] What is your goal on this ship?**

 **WILBUR**  
I- I’m helping my friend adjust to being an Avatar of The Vast. God. I- I hope you know how much that is physically hurting me.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Sorry. But I do need you to tell the truth here, and you serve The Stranger. There’s nothing much I can do. Niki, do you want to take the next one?

[PAUSE]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Niki?

 **NIKI**  
I can’t- I can’t Compel, Phil.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Oh. Well, then. _[STATIC SEEPS IN]_ **What is your name?**

 **WILBUR**  
It’s- William. But I prefer Wilbur.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
You- You can’t be Wilbur Soot, can you?

 **WILBUR**  
Y- Yeah?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
There was a statement about you a while back. From one Jack Massey Welsh?

 **WILBUR**  
Oh yeah. Listen I didn’t mean to hurt him as badly as I did, I was a new Avatar, and-

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Whatever.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
[STATIC SEEPS IN]  
**How soon will you be off of this ship?**

 **WILBUR**  
As soon as possible. I don’t like this ship.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
[STATIC SEEPS IN]  
**What about your friend?**

 **WILBUR**  
I can’t make any promises. He’s one of The Vast, there’s no telling with them. Are we done here?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Sure.

 **NIKI**  
Wait! Before you go-

 **WILBUR**  
_[WITH VENOM]_ What?

 **NIKI**  
Do you- Do you maybe want to go for dinner with me?

[CLICK]

______

[CLICK]  
[CROWDED CAFE AMBIENCE]

 **TOMMY**  
Thank you!

 **TUBBO**  
Thanks!

 **TUBBO**  
_[CHEWING]_ You really didn’t have to get this for me, Tommy.

 **TOMMY**  
It’s no problem! You looked hungry!

 **TUBBO**  
Where are we headed?

 **TOMMY**  
I was going to sit with my friends, we’re still waiting for those people to meet up with us.

 **TUBBO**  
Alright then, can I come with? I don’t actually know anyone here.

 **TOMMY**  
Sure!

[FOOTSTEPS]

 **TUBBO**  
Is that your booth?

 **TOMMY**  
Yeah! I think that’s one of the people we were supposed to meet up with, actually!

 **TUBBO**  
That’s- That’s my brother, Tommy. Those are the people who were looking for us.

 **TOMMY**  
That means-

 **TUBBO**  
This isn’t- wait-

 **TOMMY**  
Oh God.

[FOOTSTEPS COMING CLOSER]

 **WILBUR**  
Tubbo, we’re leaving.

 **TUBBO**  
What! Why?

 **WILBUR**  
Come on.

[FOOTSTEPS GOING AWAY]

 **TUBBO**  
_[FURTHER AWAY]_ Bye Tommy!

 **TOMMY**  
Bye!

[FOOTSTEPS]

 **TOMMY**  
Hey guys. Would anyone like to explain to me what’s going on? Why did you- Niki, what’s that paper in your hand?

 **NIKI**  
Don’t worry about it.

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Tommy, the Avatars won’t bother us anymore. We don’t have to worry about them.

 **TOMMY**  
I- Alright. Does this mean I can still hang out with Tubbo?

 **ARCHIVIST**  
We’ll see.

[CLICK]

______

[CLICK]

 **ARCHIVIST**  
Well that was… strange. At least I have a contact based in Germany now. And, well, if Tubbo and Tommy want to hang out- I’m not sure how I can stop them. I’ll think about this later.

This is Head Archivist Phil, signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> if this crosses any boundaries, please let me know!
> 
> -
> 
> I Get To Do What I Want With Their Powers Because Jonny Sims Said That Avatars Are Able To Have Completely Different Powers From Each Other As Long As It Serves Their Entity In Some Way


End file.
